Quest talk:The Thane's Tournament of Arms
Original Quest List text The Thane's Tournament of Arms Location: Trithik adventure Description: Thane Pyrond, the overseer of law and order for the city of Trithik (as appointed by King Wenreald of Tysa) has announced that a tournament of arms is to be held in the Arena of Blades on the sprawling grounds of Trynd Keep. Difficulty and rewards: *If you choose to fight (very recommended): ** Qualifying battle: 3+ at MR 47, 30 SP ** Weathered Woodsman: 3+ at MR 47, 35 SP, ~4 Combat XP ** Guard Captain OR Slender Swordswoman: 3+ at MR 47, 40 SP, ~8 Combat XP ** Kothian Warrior: 5+ at MR 47, 45 SP, ~16 combat XP ** Short Balding man OR Ryorsilian Swordsman: 5+ at MR 53 OR 9+ at MR 47, 50 SP, ~32 combat XP ** Green-cloaked woman OR Hooded Man : 9+ at MR 48, 55 SP, ~64 combat XP ** Rugged Swordsman OR Phiadonese Knight : 9+ at MR 56, 60 SP, ~128 Combat XP ** 128 general experience. ** Gold Cup of Zaafyl if you win. ** Bryniver is unlocked, and you can buy the Hale Blade from him. *If you choose to watch: * 50 gold tokens if you bet to the right champion (no XP to Divination if used to determine who is to be the one). Scarbrowtalk 03:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Discrepancies * The qualifying round is always with Two City Guardsmen. * Counting from the qualifying round as fight 1: ** The 3rd fight can be also be with a Brawny Mercenary. ** The 4th fight can be also be with a One-Eyed Bearded Man. ** The 6th fight actually gives ~128 XP, not ~64. ** The 7th and last fight actually gives ~256 XP, not ~128. It's tempting to think the rewards as following a mathematical progression based on the powers of 2: 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128. But, somehow it misses, and is instead: 4, 8, 16, 32, 128, 256. The GM may have had a (2^6=)64 one originally, but it's not there now. * This quest does not unlock Bryniver. He was always there. It unlocks the availability of the Hale Blade. The text is ambiguous and can be misleading. --Octarinemage 03:21, 13 August 2009 (UTC) : I hope I've cleared it up a little bit. Combat XP is also depending on your MR and other (not yet known) factors, so your mileage can vary. My personal untested theory is that there is a "standard" combat reward, and some enemies have a "special" combat XP reward. Those values are then modified by MR, SP, and possibly combat progress, in short I think it is built so the harder the battle is for you, the more XP you get. Scarbrowtalk 10:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) old info Newbie guide and this page all assert things like: If your SP is 50 or less, then you'll get combat XP of 9, 17, 33, 65, 129, 257 for the six rounds. Higher SP gives lower rewards. But, and I'm stealing quotes from the Character Start-up Guide: :Originally, MR 59 / SP 54 still gave full rewards :(I am getting much lower rewards with SP 49 Psychoadept 07:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC)) MR42/SP36 resulted in 3, 4, 9, 18, 35, 68. MR52/SP61 resulted in 2, 4, 9, 16, 34, 68 on one run, and 2, 4, 8, 16, 33, 66 on another - with most of the varied XP results coming from differently-named opponents (some of whom had different MR values, and, one might presume, different SP as well). I'm pretty sure the old XP awards are unobtainable now. DataShade 04:07, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : You're very probably right. Combat XP rewards change from time to time as the GM tweaks the system. This has happened in the past for other quests, too. Scarbrowtalk 09:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC)